A tempting offer
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: After season 5/6 Season Au - Hodgins and Angela not coming back together. This is definitely not a BB story!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is GSRpourtoujours. Thank you! Thank you so much for doing it.**

xxxxxxxx

Temperance Brennan did not know what was happening to her. Suddenly, his lips were on her lips. At first she wanted to protest, but she could not. All this time, she has imagined his lips were rough. Since then, she has come to know him at the work. But it was not so. His lips were very soft. Too soft. His lips were really, really soft. Tempe thought a second to push him away but his hands laid on her waist. Instead of pushing him away, she enjoyed that feeling.

Temperance and the other solved after a long moment and use the break for a deep breath before she took him against herself again to kiss him. Both wanted to hug for a goodbye; the kissing was unplanned. The first led to another and suddenly they were both kissing.

Temperance asked with her tongue to inlet and he granted it gladly!

xxxxxxxx

Somehow, something piloted the two of them upstairs. This to watching was almost funny - closely embraced, going to the lift. Brennan went backward. He had the lead. But together, they managed it. As the doors of the right floor opened with a "Pling", the two jointly strolled to their apartment. Brennan was trying to open the door but she couldn't focus. Brennan again solved the problem from her companion. He sighed in frustration. He really groaned in displeased. Finally, the door was open.

"It was only a few seconds." Temperance grinned.

"Too long."

Finally, they went together to the apartment and he immediately put his hands back on her hips.  
When they repeatedly broke apart Brennan took a deep breath and her companion sighed.

Both of them had a gloss in their eyes and fixed each other with a look which overtook the power of words. The young man put his jacket to the side and looked over, his look questioning.  
She went after him and together they went into the bedroom and the snogging party went over and much more ...

xxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxx

Bones actually wanted Booth to call. They just went and were drinking in the club. Temperance wanted to have a clear head but she got a drink to get an idea for her new book. Brennan has the well-known writing-blockade. They could do and make anything but she got not an idea. It was so frustrating. She had the idea, as well as random points already in her head… But nothing.

Brennan opened the door and to their ear came loud music and discussions of other people. She smiled. They wanted to be surrounded by people so maybe they would grab one way or another, idea on. She could use it for her new book! Yes, it should be like this.

Temperance let her gaze wander through the restaurant, however, she knew...no one. Until you look hanging in a corner remained. Those, she knew quite well, but they had never come close. Maybe she should just go to him and talk to him. After all, he did not look particularly good.

Brennan went briefly to the counter and ordered for both something to drink. She showed the bartender where she sat down and he nodded as a sign that he understood it.

She went up to her colleague, and sat down opposite him space to the outdoors. Until now he had not noticed and she realized that he had a tear-stained face.

"Hey, Hodgins."

She smiled and he opened his eyes and looked out of tears smeared eyes. But when he realized he was smiling.

"Hey Dr. B. What are you doing here?"

Brennan shook her head, probably as a sign that she did not want to talk about it and he nodded. He wanted to have his rest, but a bit of distraction finally could not harm him.

Now both got their drinks and they toasted to each other.

**_Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad._**


	2. Chapter Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -**___**A special thanks** **goes to -** **tenintardis**

_**Chapter 1...**_

When Brennan woke up the next morning, she noticed immediately that she was in a close hug. Temperance sighed inside and looked at the hands, which hold her. They were strong hands. Again, she sighed, couldn't tell if she did it whether of joy or surprise and turned around to see Hodgins face.

"Good Morning." he whispered into her ear and nibbled at her ear lobes. She mumbled and snuggled even closer to him. It made him happy to feel the closeness to her. After the disaster with Angela and Wendell, he didn't think, he could enjoy being with a woman again, but he did.

She turned around in his arms and looked at him. It was definitely new territory for both of them. There had never been anything between them. Never like this! Finally their eyes met again. Grey eyes meet blue eyes and their lips touched for another brief kiss. For the time the kiss lasted, it seemed like the earth stood still. The moment was astonishing.

After they broke the kiss, Brennan pulled the blanket over her body. She felt slightly cold.  
"Are you cold?", Hodgins asked her with a caring voice, but she shook her head. He knew better and pushed her close to himself and Temperance snuggled back into his arms.  
"We need to talk about..." Brennan started, but decided to let it unspoken. Both knew, what she wanted to say, but they also didn't want to bother with it. Not know. Not in this moment.

"Yes. We need to talk. But not know. Lets have a shower and breakfast." They gazed over each others faces and came closer, for another unbelievable kiss.

Hodgins got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee, while Brennan went to the bathroom and placed towels in the sink. The beetle man went into the shower., while Bones sat on the edge of bed and thought about what happened between her and him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It had never been an option for her to sleep with Jack. Mainly, because he was her best friend's ex, but also, because of Booth. He was always at her side. Except when Hodgins and her decided to do it. Dammit! They would be pretty pissed of. Both of them.

Temperance had assumed they would be mad. Angela bothered her less right now. Her main concern was with Booth. How would he react? What would he say?

Brennan ruffled her hair and sighed. She wanted to be happy. At least once.. Even if it was with Hodgins. He was a good guy. And who knows? Maybe he will be the right man for her. She didn't know, but the time will show.

xxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, they had finished breakfast and went into the living room to have the conversation, both of them want to avoid. They sat down on the couch. Too far away to touch. It was probably better. So they would just talk. But before anyone of them could talk, Brennan's cell phone rang and she took the call. It was Booth.

"Hey Bones. I'm at your place in about 10 minutes. "  
"Hey Booth, um, it's unsuitable today. I have visitors. Sorry, but it won't work today. "  
"But you know Parker is with me and he has asked about you several times. He wants to see you."  
"I know, but right now I can't speak. I have to clear something up. I'll ring you later."  
"Oh come on, Bones!"  
"Say hi to Parker from me."  
"I will. Have fun clearing up things..."

To avoid farther interruptions, both turned off their phones and looked at each other. But nobody said a word.

"One of us should say something." Brennan said and drank a sip of her coffee, just to do something.  
"I don't know what to say. Maybe, that we should continue doing whatever we do and see were we get with it." He slid closer to her and took her hand in his and pet it.  
"I think that's a fine idea. What do you say: We go to the diner and visit Booth and Parker? "

"Go. But I won't come with you. Booth will think... things."

"Okay. But we will see us again tonight! Then, we both had a little time to clear our minds and I can make Parker happy. " She smiled. Bones really liked the son of her partner.  
"I'll call you. Or better: You call me, when you are free and then I'll come back here and we continue where we stopped. When do you have to leave?"

"About half an hour, I would say."

Brennan smiled and pulled Hodgins close to kiss him.

**What is your opinion?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

**I don't own nothing**

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

_**Credit -a**_ **special thanks** **goes to -**_**pink chocolate unicorn without you would**__**not**__**have been possible. I'm glad to have you by my you**_

_**Chapter**__** 3**__**...**_

Brennan walked into the Royal Diner. Parker shouted, smiling excitedly, and showed his father that his partner was there. Parker stood up and went to Bones, grabbing her arm and leading her towards their table. Brennan sat down across from Booth. She smiled at her partner and he was quick to figure out that she'd had sex yesterday. This was probably the reason why she said they had to talk.

"Well, Bones - how're things?" Booth asked straight out.

She smiled and subtly pointed to Parker and shook her head. "Good, thanks. Why do you ask?" she asked, her eyes practically glittering with happiness. She turned towards Parker, "And how are you?"

Parker looked from one to the other; something was fishy, but he didn't know what. Instead of asking, knowing they wouldn't tell him, he answered Bones; "I'm fine. It's nice that you're here. " She smiled and then looked up at Booth. "I'm fine and most of all I'm really curious." He quickly held his hand over her mouth and winked slightly.

"About What?"

"Well, you should tell me," Booth said with a grin. But she shook her head and ordered a latte macchiato. "Do I know this person?" he asked outright.

"Who?" Parker interrupted.

Booth held his newest toy in front of his nose, easily distracting him. "Here, play with this," Booth said then turned back to Brennan.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if you know him." That was a big fat lie, but what should she do? She couldn't tell the truth - especially because she didn't like how things ended between them. There was so much going on between their friends.

Booth cocked his head slightly. Since he had admitted his love for her (even though he was with Hannah), Bones had totally changed. He knew he loved his girlfriend... and now Bones was in love. He had no problem with it as long as his Bones was happy.

He took her hand that was on the table and gently stroked along the back of it. "I do have one request of you; if you want to talk to someone, you are welcome to come to me. I always have a shoulder and an ear for you."

Bones enjoyed to hear that from him and nodded her thanks. "Thank you, Booth. That's really sweet of you. I'll definitely come some day to you - just not yet. I'm not ready. I want to just enjoy this. "

Booth smiled and stroked her back on the hand, and was happy for his Bones.

Brennan get a text message. She took her hand away from Booth and grabbed her cell phone. _"Thank you for last night! For one, I love you. I know it hasn't been that long but I miss you already."_ She grinned from ear to ear and wrote him back right away.

Booth observed Brennan; she should always be newly in love, it agreed with her. It seemed to have her in a good mood. Parker also looked at Brennan and smiled.

_"Last night was really great"_ Brennan quickly typed in. _"You know me: I need some time trust someone and for my emotions to be sure. I miss you already and look forward to tonight. "_ She tapped the 'send' and looked up, "You both are so curious," she said with a grin, pushing her cell phone to the side. "So, what did you guys plan?"

Booth and Parker looked at each other, and then Parker said proudly;"We wanted to go swimming! If you like, you can come with us."

Brennan's forehead wrinkled with though, but then she just shook her head. "No, thanks. But I hope you two have fun," she said with a smile and then finished her drink

"You sure? You won't be intruding," Parker said. "And Dad won't mind if we stay here a little longer." He focused back on his game.

"But if I stay here, then I would like to have a little attention from you," Bones said with a smile.

Parker immediately what she meant and gave his new toy back to his father. He quickly changed seats, sitting down next to Bones and they spent the afternoon together.

**What's your opinion?**


End file.
